Metaphorically speaking
by voicelord
Summary: Four Season Collection: Summer had been kind to Sakura, the pink haired medic. With it, came the ramen loving blonde who always managed to somehow make her days even warmer than intended. Naruto x Sakura


**Metaphorically Speaking**

The warm sensation of strolling on a lazy Saturday morning seemed all too good to be true.

...At least when there was a certain idiotic blonde near her vicinity.

A dazed 18 year old kunoichi tried to rearrange her scattered senses to examine the current situation at hand. So far, it could very well be deduced that her pink hair was tangled in leaves while her upper body was crushed flat against the ground resulting upon her legs being tossed carelessly; practically sinking into the dirt.

But most importantly, her bright emerald eyes struggled to come into focus. What the heck was covering her eyes?

"Sakura-chan? Are you okay?" A familiar tone echoed from above. _She should have known_. "As much as I know you totally, utterly love flowers; I didn't know you liked being covered in them."

Her fists clenched in recognition.

The _stupid_ fox managed to cake her face with flower petals; consequent of his so-called 'friendly morning greeting' which practically consisted of body slamming her to the ground.

Not only did this mean that she was to receive the full glory of the uneven bluntness of the ground, but that she was to be degraded in her **very. own. garden.**

The garden itself was not extravagant. After all, the pink-haired medic owned a relatively small place on the outer ring of the city - away from all the fuss of busy streets and crowded markets. But it was an adorable little apartment that came with a very, _very_ large abandoned area at the back. Apparently, the owner of this modest building had plans of branching off another section on the side but eventually decided against it in the end.

And the generous old man was kind enough to lend the substantive section of this unoccupied land to the eager medic.

Ever since the obtainment of his approval, the ecstatic kunoichi had commenced with the establishment of her little flower garden; with the complimentary help from Ino.

Hence, amidst the tight schedule of hospital shifts, training, research as well as teaching classes for the lower-ranking nurses; Sakura had somehow managed to squeeze in a bit of leisurely time with her blooming seeds and plantations.

And with the gradual passing of time, her little creation had developed into a breath-taking work of art.

...But the fact that she was _involuntarily_ lying on top the mentioned art piece was, therefore, simply unforgivable.

The bone-cracking sound emitted from her tightened hands as the furious kunoichi was about to kick her menacing - not to mention, _heavy_ - companion into next week. _He would learn the wrath of a woman's fury_. But despite the well-meant intention of plummeting him to oblivion for the overall good of society, a terrified scream echoed throughout the village catching off guard both teenagers.

"What the hell was that?" Sakura automatically questioned. Frantic emerald eyes blazing into clear blue ones.

"That was probably Hinata-chan. Kiba blabbered on about proposing to her for weeks. Looks like the bastard finally decided to put his words into good use!"

Rendering the whole situation to that of no importance, the all too eager looking blonde continued to grin down upon the unfortunate girl - who was _still_ uncomfortably pinnned down.

Emerald eyes were much skeptical as they regarded him in caution.

"How does proposing to Hinata-chan end up with her screaming for her life?" She drawled out the inevitable counter attack.

"Who knows with him on the job?" Naruto answered back just as leisurely.

The pink-haired woman could only blink rapidly at the _logical_ explanation provided by the most _irrational_ being to have ever inhabited this planet.

"...Point taken," she agreed reluctantly. "Now, get off me before I break your legs, Naruto!"

Admittance, however, quickly gave way to blinded anger as her temper flared once again.

Not wanting to attribute her flustered cheeks and uneven pulse to his close proximity; Sakura allowed her annoyance to take over. _He was damn lucky she found him irresistibly cute_.

But with another cheeky grin, the self-proclaimed future Hokage remained firm in his position - both of his hands covering the wrists of her outstretched arms while his strong legs held her effortlessly to the ground. _If she could somehow get her hands free from his grip_... As her enormous brain ticked away trying to determine the golden opportunity to break away; green orbs gingerly looked through thick lashes to analyse her current perpetrator. But the scheming female was instead rendered immobile and struck speechless as she eyed the all grown-up male.

His figure towered over her, leaving nothing uncovered.

No longer the nerdy blonde from the past but rather a confident and compentent ninja who stood tall before her very eyes.

Clear blue eyes that radiated of determination, the familiar markings on the side of his cheeks, his defined nose and that easy going grin...

Uzumaki Naruto still retained that carefree boyish charm that was and would continue to be solely his; but he now carried himself with a sense of control - that of tamed power.

It never ceased to amaze how mature her best friend had become. How so very proud she was of his achievements...

But unknown to the deeply contemplating kunoichi, the prime suspect was similarly analysing his trapped prey - focusing his undivided attention in spirals of interest and devotion. And unknown to the _stunning_ young woman, the warmth radiating from her sparkling emerald eyes had the said individual inhaling sharply at the sheer beauty of such an innocent display of happiness.

From above the renowned ninja had the required leverage to appreciate flustered cheeks, cute button nose as well as the enticing curl of delectable lips.

It was safe to suggest that 4 years without the Uchiha bastard had indeed been very good to the medic-nin. The young cherry blossom had truly flourished to the point where everyone noticed her vibrant aura as well as her delicate fragrance.

And Haruno Sakura was a god-sent paradox that he just couldn't get enough of.

She was strong, but fragile at the same time. She was intelligent and yet so dense when it came to noticing the endless numbers of interested bachelors stalking her every move. She was witty but oblivious to all the hints he was laying down for her. She just didn't seem to get it. She couldn't seem to grasp the fact that Uzumaki Naruto was - _and had always been_ - playing for keeps. He somehow needed to make her aware of this inevitable fate.

With renewed determination; the said young man firmly declared to himself.

But as blue eyes took in the pleasing figure of the trapped woman; they finally seemed to have deduced the fact that she was taking in the full blunt of dirt, plantation, and more dirt.

With a cat-like grin, the blonde twisted their position with a single rotation of the body until the surprised young woman was straddling his hip while he lay cushioned on the ground.

He couldn't let his girl get dirty now, could he?

Haruno Sakura never did enjoy surprises. She liked her world to be orderly and in control. Therefore, when she found herself _unexpectedly_ turned upright leaving her confined in strong powerful arms; she was **not** a happy medic. She did manage to just barely restrain the gasp of surprise but the deep shade of scarlet was inevitable as the heat of his body seeped in through the thin material of her clothes.

Glaring at the glint of amusement shining from his eyes, the kunoichi fumed inwardly. The stupid prick just didn't know when to quit, did he?

However, the intention of _butchering_ him to his death seemed to have - unintentionally - looked more like a pout due to her puffed up cheeks and narrowed eyes.

A look of pure adoration shone from the blonde shinobi as he bit his lips to prevent himself from frantically kissing her pout away. She simply looked so damn adorable and deliciously edible.

"You know what, Sakura-chan?" The young blonde absent-mindedly began. "...I absolutely love ramen!"

And after such a random declaration; Naruto leisurely leaned back as if it was the most appropriate thing to do.

It was safe to say that Haruno Sakura was officially **stunned** to that of utter confusion_._

"...What the _heck_ has gotten into you?" She exclaimed. "Of course you love ramen you dolt! It's the only thing that sustains your sanity!"

"Be nice. This sane ramen loving dolt has you trapped, doesn't he?"

"I'd be careful of what you say you idiot; if you don't want to quicken your funeral!" With an angry snarl, the pink-haired medic fruitlessly tried to break herself away from his warm body.

"...You know what? You remind me of ramen, Sakura-chan."

But of course, it was his next statement that caught her _completely_ off guard.

Most immediately, her fierce struggles subsided as she gave him a questioning look. _She reminded him of ramen?_ The emerald-eyed woman didn't know whether to be grateful or offended!

"I mean, your name suggests otherwise but I think you remind me of ramen." Naruto continued while his hands drew intricate patterns on her back. "You never get sick of ramen because there are so many different flavours to choose from. There is beef ramen, miso ramen, chicken ramen and so forth."

With an almost childish grin, he exclaimed enthusiastically. "You could never get tired of eating ramen!"

Trust Naruto to turn just about anything into a ramen advertising campaign. Refraining from rolling her eyes sheepishly, the female teenager remained patient in his arms.

"You also have to eat the noodles in a specific way or else you don't get to taste the depth of the sauce!" _Oh, dear Lord_... He couldn't be serious. "Did you know that practically everyone eats ramen the wrong way? You don't blow _at_ the noodles to cool it off! You blow _into_ the soup so the steam coats the noodles to add more flavour!"

...It just _had_ to be all those ramen he consumed throughout his pitiful years of existence. They were finally eliciting the long-awaited side effects.

"You also don't put the whole thing in your mouth in one go. You have to gently bite the top of the noodles and gradually pull it up!"

Perhaps she could still salvage this tragedy. Maybe she could sue his favourite ramen place for compensation?

"Once it's securely inside you mouth, you can only chew for 10 seconds only. Or else the noodles turn into yucky mush."

But she was on first name basis with the owner... Was suing someone who you've known for many years considered immoral?

"After 10 seconds of delicate chewing, you must leave it in your mouth as long as you can before swallowing."

Maybe she could just punch him in the hopes of rearranging his screwed up nervous system?

"And _that_ is the only proper way of eating ramen, just as there is only one Sakura-chan!"

Or else she could… Huh? What did he just say?

"No one could ever get sick of Sakura-chan because of your different qualities." In a hypnotic sequence, the incomprehensible buffoon arose from his lowered position - bringing up the shocked woman with him. "It's like you have all these different flavours in one whole package. You're smart, funny, witty, determined, kind, and damn scary at the same time." With careful precision, his hands gently rotated her petite figure until she faced him completely.

Escape would be impossible.

"No one can digest you in one go because you're special. It takes time and patience to get to know and be accepted by you." He continued as his left hand remained firmly situated by her side while the other found its way to her porcelain like skin - gently stroking it with such care that it brought stinging sensations to her eyes.

"Once you have them trapped, people will try to keep you for themselves." The prickly feelings eventually gave way to a warm trail; indicated by the wetness around her eyes. "They will try to savour you as much as they can. That is why I think you are just like ramen."

Sobbing at the final declaration from her stupid, _stupid_ over-protective teammate; the pink-haired kunoichi allowed the tears to drop freely as her hands desperately reached for him.

How did he do it? How did he always manage to transform the simplest things into the most precious moments of her life?

...The very first time had been only the briefest touch of the lips. A simple caress of his lips against her own trembling ones. It was as if both were cautiously checking to see, _feel_, and determine whether all of this was **real**.

Here she was, in the middle of her garden on a warm summer afternoon, kissing her best friend of many years - the only individual who had always been there.

He had always been there... And now, here they were... Here they finally were.

Soon enough, his impatient arms were fully circled around her slim waist crushing her soft curves into his lean, tout body while his tongue and lips greedily tasted her kiss-swollen lips. Letting out a soft moan, Sakura's hands were instantly tangled in his blonde locks - massaging them eagerly as he skillfully rendered her incapable of one single coherent thought.

Blonde had finally merged with pink while blue intertwined with green...

After endless exchanges of fumbling touches, mind-numbing caresses and strokes of fire; both teenagers diminished to a comfortable rhythm.

His calloused hands cradled her heart-shaped face as he placed his forehead directly against hers.

They were both panting excessively, trying to make up for the lack of breath due to their previous exertions.

But when brilliant blue eyes coupled with a gentle peck followed soon after his suggestion of; "Want to go have ramen, Sakura-chan?" the ecstatic kunoichi could not help but let out a giddy laughter as she tackled him solid to the ground - flower petals floating everywhere.

A loud yelp was all that echoed throughout Konoha before her supple lips descended instantly, leaving him to savour her unique flavour yet again.

_...Ramen it is; at least just for today._


End file.
